


【BBFF】蓝莓与波本之夜

by RayyyyShaw



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: Summary:每个爱情故事都始于一桩犯罪。没什么悬念的侦探小故事。剧情有一点点跑偏，总结一下应该是：Freddy钓鱼执法ltp反被捉，Billy英雄救美抱得室友归。这次事件以后他们终于开始正视自己的感情。





	1. Chapter 1

一、  
*  
Tw33d1dum： 你知道火星猎人其实非常怕火吗？也不是“怕”，说是过敏可能更贴切些……我的意思是，他是个火星人，火星不就像个正在燃烧行星吗？  
Metr0Knight：我完全理解你的意思，老兄，这真是太好笑了LOL  
Tw33d1dum：变形和精神控制你选哪个？  
Metr0knight：你这样问的话，当然是变形。精神控制听起来好像反派的能力，但如果是匿名，我猜很多人会选精神控制。  
Tw33d1dum：我一定会选精神控制。变形？我又不是马戏团里的猴子。而且我也不会要带披风的制服。  
Metr0Knight：我懂的，披风除了造型酷炫，有的时候真是巨大的安全隐患。我常常想万一披风被电梯夹住了，或者被反派揪住，那可完蛋了。如果能选，我也不想要披风。  
Tw33d1dum：我想起来最近看的电影的主角，水是他的阿喀琉斯之踵。结局他被人溺死在路边的水坑里，太可悲了。似乎反派总是能找到超级英雄的弱点。  
Metr0Knight：如果不让我说话我可能会难受死，不过现在大家都在网上聊天，想禁言我可没那么容易。Btw 我可以不看手机屏幕打字，我现在就闭着眼睛给你回信息呢，这是我的超能力……  
Tw33d1dum：哈哈哈伙计你真是太可爱了  
*  


   Billy发现他的室友最近时常心不在焉。“Freddy，Freddy？Freddy？！”他连叫好几声都没得到回应，实在有一点尴尬。少年只得走近拍了拍室友的肩膀，而Freddy好不容易移开了注意力，带着毫不掩饰的笑容从手机屏幕上抬起头，结果竟是有些不耐烦地问他：“干什么？”老天，以前从来都不会这样的。Freddy不仅不再黏着他、每天一直和他讲些超英小知识或者乱七八糟的冷笑话，甚至开始厌烦和他说话了？是什么让情势反转如此？Billy心里极其不是滋味，虽然他曾经以为自己习惯了独来独往，喜欢没有朋友“束缚”的自由。但是自从他被这个家庭真心接纳以后，朋友，同时也是家人，变为他生命最重要的组成部分。如今最好的朋友开始冷落他，Billy感觉自己死掉了一小块，就像龋齿空洞洞地在那，内里渐渐死去，然而如果吃到一些酸涩的东西，又会立刻用疼痛彰显它的存在。  


     “你最近事务很繁忙啊？有什么情况吗？”Billy问道。而Freddy好像一刻也离不开他的手机，他飞快地发着信息，期间抽空回答了Billy的问题：“没什么，只是在和朋友随便聊聊，你知道，就是超英研究那些东西……我以为你没什么兴趣？”这下少年感觉更加苦涩了，也不知道是Freddy敷衍的态度还是Freddy新的“好朋友”给他带来的刺激更大。  


     “所以你每天24小时盯着手机就是在和你的新朋友聊天？”  


     说到这位新朋友，Freddy似乎兴致高昂了些。“是啊，你知道我之前一直在的那个超英论坛，现在我和管理员是哥们儿了。他也在费城，我们还约好了过两天去书店参加漫画签售会呢。”  


     “你要和不认识的人见面？万一他是个图谋不轨的骗子……”  


     “嘿，注意点你说的话，你根本不认识他。我和他聊了好久了，他可不像你说的那样。况且我不是还有变身的能力吗，如果真是坏人，他不是撞到枪口上了？”  


     “或许我可以和你一起去，我就在附近随便逛逛，如果发生了什么事你可以发短信叫我过去。”  


     “Billy！你当我是什么也不懂就去见网友的青春期小姑娘吗？你也不是我爸，你现在说话的口气就像肥皂剧里疑心病过重的老爹。我能处理好自己的事情！”大概是感觉自己态度有些伤人，Freddy又安慰起Billy，“没事的兄弟，我只是想认识一些学校以外不那么混蛋的人，而且你知道我们才是最好的朋友，不是吗？”  


     “那当然，不管发生什么，我永远挺你，兄弟。”Billy的表情并没有因此宽慰多少。

二、  


    过了晚饭时间Freddy才不紧不慢晃回家，Billy注意到他似乎有些疲惫，大概是和那位朋友疯玩累了。可是他今天话又格外多，到了该睡觉时他还在不知疲倦地讲着一些毫无意义的琐事。“我原本以为Td是个宅男高中生之类的，结果他和我想象的完全不一样，看起来是出入高级写字楼的那种人……他完全没有介意我只是个小孩……签售会之后还请我吃了汉堡……”  


    Billy用被子蒙住头，想用“困了，晚安。”堵住室友喋喋不休的话语。Freddy听闻，只能说：“好吧，”他忽然又想到了一件事“对了，明天你也不用等我一起放学了，下午我得早点溜…书店系列活动什么的。只是告诉你一下，晚安。”黑暗中Billy睡意全无，无论如何他都得搞明白近期他室友的异常行为究竟是怎么回事。  


     凭借他那张可靠又无辜的脸，Billy成功让老师相信了这个可怜的孩子身体不舒服，需要提前回家休息。他假装拿书，借着拐角的遮掩，观察到Freddy从储物柜里掏出他的宝贝周边收藏塞进包里，准备离开学校。  


     一路上Billy都刻意保持着距离，以防自己被Freddy发现。这是跟踪，当然不能被注意到了，否则他室友非得和他翻脸不可。还没走过两个路口，一辆福特停在了Freddy身边，开车的人和他说了两句话，Freddy约莫是回答了“太好了，谢谢”之类的，然后快乐地上了车。“这个傻蛋，怎么毫无防备心理。”Billy暗暗咒骂一句，加快速度追上那辆车——不能变身，变身之后太明显了，哪个侦探会穿着这样高调的制服做侦查工作？好在他们去的书店距离这里并不远，车很快在路边停下，两个人有说有笑地走进书店。  


     那个男人的背影，深灰色衬衫，棕色外套，还带了顶黑色爵士帽，看起来很低调，但是实在有些故意伪装的嫌疑。目前掌握的信息有车牌号，这是个好消息。调查这件事Billy可谓是轻车熟路，况且今时不同往日，Billy超级英雄的身份已经受到了认可，他再也不用靠耍小手段偷偷去搜警察的数据库了。他可是与世界上最伟大的侦探一起共事的。不过平时他是不会这么做的，但是为了Freddy，也管不了那么多了。Billy掏出手机拍下车牌号发了出去：“嘿，蝙蝠侠，在忙吗？有件私人的小事想麻烦你，能帮我查查这个车牌号的车主的身份吗，谢谢啦。Shazam”他想了想又删掉一些搞怪的emoji表情。  


     在等待蝙蝠侠回复的过程中，Billy扫视着街道和书店，试图找出新的线索。忽然，一丝怪异的感觉浮现在他的心头，等意识到那意味着什么的时候，Billy整个人都紧张了起来——今天是工作日，书店看起来空荡荡的，似乎并没有什么漫画相关的活动。他快步走进书店，也不管自己会不会暴露，询问店员漫画签售会活动是否已经结束。而店员的回答证实了他的猜想，今天这里没有活动。更加令人感到不安的是，走进这家小书店后，他甚至都没看到Freddy的影子。真见鬼，他找遍了每个书架之间，都没发现Freddy和那个男人的身影。  


     他从玻璃门向外看去，忽然瞥见那个男人独自一人从街对面走来，然后发动车子直接离开了这里。这期间Billy没看到Freddy在车上，而且他一直在门外盯梢啊，只是进来短短几分钟，期间也没有任何人走出这个书店的门，那个男人却从外面出现，Freddy也凭空失踪了，事情一下子变得扑朔迷离起来。Billy怀疑这是魔法相关事件，否则这一切又怎么解释得通呢？  


     他的手机响了，却是Mary打来的。“Billy？Freddy和你在一起吗？你们今天晚上又不回来吃饭吗？……因为他刚刚给我发了一条全是乱码的短信，可是却不接电话。出事了吗？好，我等下发给你，你一个人可以吗？需要帮助一定要告诉我…”  


     等收到Mary转发来的短信，Billy几乎要气笑了。他原本以为Freddy是用隐藏密码发了一些信息来，其实根本就是在键盘上乱按一气吧。不过可以确定的是，Freddy遇到麻烦了，目前的当务之急就是去救他。Billy发誓不会再让Freddy受到伤害了。  


     他跑进街旁人烟罕至的小巷里，闪电过后一阵红色旋风升起，飞翔在费城上方。  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

三、  


  事实上，Freddy可没那么傻，在他第一次和Tw33d1dum，或者那人说自己叫Ledum，见面时就感觉到有些事情不对劲了。当时Freddy也假笑着和他握手，说：“叫我F…Phill就行了。”  


  尽管经历过许多恶意，Freddy还是愿意去相信别人。但这并不意味着他无法区分真实和伪善——外在掩饰得再好，眼神中流露出的信号是无法改变的。每次不小心与Ledum对视，一阵寒凉的气息都会从Freddy背后升起。那人虽说在微笑，眼神却仿佛审视猎物一般，Freddy脑中的反派警报器疯狂尖叫。  
之后很长一段时间，每当他们谈论起这件事，Freddy总只是笑笑，说当时少年心性，想要证明自己一个人也能解决犯罪，况且一开始没有证据，不好随意指控他人。而Billy可能永远也不会知晓这背后更深的渊源。  


  一个孤儿，一个流转在寄养系统中的残疾的孤儿，他所见过的黑暗比常人更甚，但他依旧向往光明。现而今他获得了自己梦寐以求的超能力，他最想做的事就是与一切欺凌、恶行、犯罪抗争到底。如果他们都不去做，那谁又能保护其他无法自卫的孩子们呢？  


  其实，Ledum和他不是第一次见面了，至少他不是。他不会忘记那个人颈侧的纹身图案，那张脸也与记忆中原本模糊的一瞥逐渐重合。多年前的梦魇突然成为了现实，意识到这一点的Freddy不知道自己是怎么保持住表面上冷静没有立刻尖叫出来，甚至还随便扯了个借口说家中有事，必须得提前离开了。背后那两道审视的目光像蛇攀上他的后背，已经走出两条街，Freddy还是心有余悸，寒毛倒竖。  


  看了眼四下无人，一道蓝色闪电窜入云层中。虽说Billy与他约定，不到紧急时刻不能滥用能力，去他的，现在他正面临着人生道路上前所未有的大危机啊。耳边呼啸的风声略微平静了他的惊慌，他在城市上空飞行的同时，Freddy Freeman多年来第一次直面那段给他留下无数个夜晚噩梦的回忆，也有了勇气正视自己的内心。  


  那大约是七八年前，当时他在离开匹兹堡的火车上，在逃离他之前住的那个骗取补助金，苛待儿童的“寄养家庭”的路上。昏昏欲睡的夏天午后，车厢空荡荡的却还是热气蒸腾，列车即将到达站。Freddy一瘸一拐地穿过两节车厢，然后透过半掩着的厕所门看到了令他如坠冰窟的一幕。其实他不清楚那个男孩经历了什么，也不知道他还是否活着，但在之后无数次噩梦中，他仿佛旁观或是亲历了整个可怖的过程。男孩惊恐而扭曲的表情，以及异常的状态——他像标本一样被一种无形的东西钉在了墙壁上，那个怪异的场景永久地烙印在Freddy的记忆里，连同行凶者回头的一瞥。  
*  
Tw33d1dum：嘿伙计，你还好吗，今天下午看你走得很急。  
Metr0knight：已经没事了，家里的狗差点走丢了，它和我关系最好，家里人叫我回去找它。  
Tw33d1dum：好消息是我让店员帮你留了你想要的那本刊。对了，你愿意帮我鉴定下我之前买的那个蝙蝠镖吗？卖家说绝对是真正的蝙蝠镖，从哥谭一个犯罪现场收集的。  
…  
Metr0knight：明天下午书店见  
*  


  Freddy发誓，他真的只是想收集更多Ledum的个人信息，运气好找到证据的话就把他送进警局，让警察来处理。可是事情从不会如此简单，但他也没想到真的会面对他考虑过的最糟的局面——对方也是有超能力的。  


  当Ledum让他从书店后门出去，说“我在附近有个当作仓库的公寓，可以让你看看我别的藏品…”Freddy便意识到大事不妙。他嘴上一直在嘻嘻哈哈地周旋拒绝，而插在口袋里的手正在试图给

  Billy发求救信息，这竟然被他做到了，他听到了信息发送时的“咻”的一声。此时，Ledum的耐心也耗尽了，他拍拍Freddy的肩膀，眼神中充满厌烦与轻视“我在诚挚地邀请你，并且这似乎由不得你。”  


  Freddy发现自己没办法控制自己身体的动作了，有别人在操纵他的肌肉运动。他试图尖叫却牙关紧闭，此刻的表情一定非常狰狞。他绝望地感受着自己的身体违背个人意愿地走了出去，再之后，有针管扎进了他的颈侧，意识远离了他。  
四、  


  眼皮很沉，他听到恶魔的低语，“醒醒，我可怜的小羔羊。”  


  Freddy吃力地睁开眼，这里大概就是他说的“仓库”吧。可以看出这是个相当高的公寓楼，室内装潢陈设却相当分裂，明明是相当冷淡的灰白色调，连同墙上的装饰画都只是深色的条纹色块，但他却坐在一张鲜红亮皮包裹的椅子上，最突兀的还是他面前放满恋物癖道具的架子。  


  “来吧，让我们先来给你打扮一下。”那人相当欢快地说道。“口球？”Freddy在拼命摇头。“我知道你讨厌这个，但是我喜欢。”毫无商量余地，他把口球塞进卷发少年的嘴里，并在脑后扣紧了系带。他的咬合肌肉自由了，但又受到了新的禁锢。Freddy呜呜咽咽，却怎么也喊不出“沙赞”，他的眼泪几乎在一瞬间就涌了出来。  


  Ledum托起他的下巴，凝视着他哭泣的神情。“你的眼睛很美，或许之后我会把它们保留下来，不过现在只能先遮住了。”他用眼罩夺去了Freddy的视野。现在Freddy只剩这一片望不到希望的黑暗，他从未想到会走到这个地步，一切刚刚美好了起来，Billy出现在他的生活里，获得的能力，但现在仅仅是一个变态的罪犯，似乎马上就能毁了他的生活，他不甘心死在这里。  


  Billy破窗而入时，见到的就是这幅场景，Freddy被绑在椅子上，喉咙里发出绝望的悲鸣。他像子弹一样冲过去打到了那个男人，然后抱起Freddy，一边安抚地顺着他的后背，“是我，Billy，没事了…”一边解开他脸上的束缚。  


  Freddy苍白而惊恐的脸令费城的超级英雄怒不可遏，又像有人紧紧攥住他的心脏，使他心痛不已。他一把拎起行凶者摁在墙上，一拳打进了墙壁，“你完了，混蛋……”  


  “放开他。”门口传来一声威胁，“否则你的小宠物就要粉身碎骨了。”Billy立刻向Freddy所在的方向望去，却发现那个瘦弱的身影正颤抖地站在破碎的落地窗边缘，他在拼命摇头，却说不出一句话。  


  “放了他，我会考虑留小孩一命，这里可是20层。”Billy愤怒而不甘地松开了手，眼睁睁地看着罪犯即将逃脱。该死的，他们是一对双胞胎兄弟，有种同样的面容。同样的能力和同样邪恶的心。  


  “现在，去救你的小宠物吧。”他看到Freddy向前迈了一步，随即消失在窗户边缘。“不！！”Billy咆哮了一声冲出了窗外。不过闪电来得比他更快，一道蓝色的光升腾到他面前，他发誓这会是他生命中最爱的场景。  


  Billy将他抱得那样紧，几乎要把他的心挤出来，又像要把他融入自己的血骨里。他知道自己对Freddy的感情再也藏不住了，他有无数话语涌到嘴边，他什么也没说。而Freddy任由他抱着，轻轻抬起手拍了拍埋在自己颈边少年的后背，好像Billy才是那个需要安慰的人。一红一蓝两道身影，就这样交融着漂浮在空中。  


  “嘿，我没事，不过再不过去，他们可真要跑掉了。”听闻。Billy松开了手，眼眶还有隐隐的红，“没关系，他们完了，之前他们在哥谭和其他地方都有案底，马上直接送他们去警局。还有你，你也完了，Freddy，晚上回去再和你算帐。”  
*  


  傍晚，两道闪电划过费城的天空。  


  Freddy率先打破了两个人之间尴尬的沉默：“抱歉让你担心了……不过也要多亏了我的超能力给你发出了短信，才让你过来抓了这两个坏蛋。”  


  “实际上，你只是发送了一堆乱码，还发给了Mary，最后是我们定位了你手机的位置才找到了你。”

我将钦点你为我最宠爱的羔羊，你会获得天堂里所有天使的庇护。**

End.  
*Tw33d1dum=Tweedledum  
Tweedledum & Tweedledee是爱丽丝漫游仙境里双胞胎的名字。反派是我虚构的  
**《处刑人》麦克曼努斯兄弟家族祷文  
我又在看处刑人，ff已经和他的天使在一起了（。


End file.
